The invention relates to a cooking fat, in particular a cooking fat which has the product attributes of lard and a process for making such products.
Lard is a well known cooking fat which is very popular in a number of countries around the world. Especially in Eastern Europe lard is a popular cooking fat. Lard originates from the fatty parts of the pork and is usually obtained via wet or dry rendering or pressing. Pressed lard which is made in an industrial process, often has a white colour. Home made lard is usually obtained by the dry-rendered method.
A disadvantage of using lard is the high level of saturated fatty acids (SAFA level) in the material. Typically the SAFA level of lard can be from 30-48 wt % although mostly the SAFA level of lard is from 35 to 45 wt %. High SAFA levels in the diet have been associated with an increased risk of coronary heart diseases and an increased cholesterol level. Therefore there is an obvious desire for more healthy cooking fats, with a lower saturated fatty acid content.
Low SAFA cooking oils are well-known e.g. olive oil. These oils typically have low SAFA levels. A disadvantage of these materials however is that they are liquid and hence have a completely different appearance, smell, taste and cooking behaviour as lard.
Solid fat compositions comprising lard have been described, but these compositions are either not grainy or have a high saturated. fatty acid content. In addition known compositions are often refined and are therefore tasteless and flavourless.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,067 discloses shortenings made from lard by a process which includes directed interesterification of the lard triglycerides, followed by hydrogenation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,135,351 describes a lard-like product made from cotton seed oil. The cotton seed oil is partially hydrogenated and hardened to a homogeneous white or yellowish semi-solid, which simulates lard.
JP 55/096,057 describes an edible oil containing lard and corn oil. This product maintains the preferred taste of corn oil. This product is a liquid oil composition and does not have a pasty lard-like consistency.